


Maturity… or not

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Two elves that really should know better.





	Maturity… or not

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-15 09:50pm to 09:58pm

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"But I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Elrond!"

"I am not doing this."

"Yes you will."

"Just because you're in line for a throne does not give you leverage over me."

"Yes it does."

"I am not from your fathers' lands."

"It still does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Thranduil!"

"Enough you two. Try and behave according to your station if not your age."

Both elves looked almost stepped on and quickly bowed before answering in perfect unison: "Yes, my lord."

When they were alone again they instantly turned towards each other.

"That was all your fault."

"It was yours."

"No it wasn't."

"If we get louder again he'll be back."

"True. But it's still your fault."

*sigh*


End file.
